Un corazón comprometido
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Basado en Omega. Kouga. Seiya/Saori. Los años han pasado, tan rápido que han dejado huellas en el rostro de la Diosa, sin embargo, no han hecho estragos en sus sentimientos por su caballero preferido, como Kouga está a punto de descubrir. One-Shot.


**Claim: **Kouga, Saori  
**Notas: **PRE-SAINT SEIYA OMEGA.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Family/Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **15. Durazno.

* * *

**Un corazón comprometido.**

—¡Ah, maldición! —musitó Kouga mientras andaba, tambaleándose como un borracho, por entre los frondosos árboles de la isla. Tenía el cuerpo molido por los golpes que le había dado su maestra, la mente embotada y llena de maldiciones y el corazón seco, cerrado a cualquier palabra que ésta le dijera, muerto como si nunca hubiese visto el sol, la playa, la arena y el mar, impregnándose en los árboles, sal y agua, un pequeño universo que le pertenecía solo a él, a Saori-san, Tatsumi y su malhumorada profesora.

Quizás había cerrado sus ojos a las maravillas que lo rodeaban porque le resultaban inalcanzables, porque sabía que cada día, nada más salir el sol, se vería privado de correr por la playa como cuando era un bebé, nadar en el mar y sentir la tierra húmeda de los bosques entre los dedos de los pies. Su mundo, antes pequeño pero interesante, se había reducido al entrenamiento bien entrada la mañana, para terminar sólo cuando el sol moría en el horizonte o ya no podía más, cuando gritaba, como un niño berrinchudo, que ya no quería más.

Ese día lo había hecho, aunque ya bien entrada la tarde. Había dejado a Shaina detrás, en su improvisada arena de combate bajo un sol abrasador, había huído de esa tortura rutinaria, de ese sin sentido que le robaba la juventud. Y mientras caminaba, todavía tambaleándose, iba impregnándose poco a poco del mundo que había dejado atrás, como si no existiera, desde que tenía diez años. Los árboles se movían a su alrededor, agitados por una suave brisa proveniente del mar. Parecían contarse secretos, secretos salados y húmedos, que también le hacían cosquillas en la cara cuando una rama demasiado baja salía a su encuentro.

Las flores, también las flores, observó, parecían regocijarse de ese día de verano, algo que le había sido arrebatado cuando aún soñaba con cuentos fantásticos nada más irse a dormir. Pero lo que más le dolía y lo supo cuando la casita se hizo visible entre los árboles, era que con los juegos infantiles, las flores, el mar y las gaviotas, también le habían quitado a Saori. Porque ella había sido su compañera de juegos durante años, ella había corrido junto a él por la playa, dejando sus huellas en la arena blanca, dejando sus risas en el aire salado. Y luego, un día, todo eso terminó. Shaina reemplazó los juegos con golpes, las risas con palabras duras e inexplicables sobre caballeros, diosas y mitología. Nada quedaba de Saori para él salvo una sonrisa cariñosa a la hora de la cena, un buenas noches, una palabra de aliento de vez en cuando.

—¡Pero hoy es mi día libre! —se recordó, tratando de expulsar los malos pensamientos de su mente, mientras rodeaba el bosque para llegar del otro lado de la casa, en donde se encontraba la verdadera puerta, protegida por árboles frutales, pequeña y de madera, como de cuento de hadas—. Hoy es mi día libre y pretendo disfrutarlo —tenía que hacerlo mientras le quedara tiempo, porque estaba seguro que en la hora de la cena su maestra informaría de su desobediencia, su orgullo, su terquedad y la sonrisa de Saori se extinguiría, teñida de duda y cierta decepción.

Mientras caminaba entre los árboles frutales, que eran separados por un caminito de piedras de colores, tratando de pensar en un buen pasatiempo para esa tarde, Kouga pronto se dio cuenta de algo, lo hizo cuando alzó la vista al cielo que se escondía entre el follaje, azul perfecto, infinito como deseaba fuese su tiempo libre. En las ramas de uno de los árboles, donde pétalos de color rosa florecían, pendía un simple durazno, el primer fruto de la estación. Era suave, rosado y maduro, el favorito de Saori.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, arrancó el fruto con manos decididas y en cuanto lo hubo protegido entre las palmas de sus manos, como si fuese un ser delicado y perfecto, echó a correr dentro de la casa, sin importarle que Tatsumi pudiese darle un golpe con su espada de madera al verlo correr por los pasillos que tan bien pulidos mantenía. Saori estaba en la sala, medio oculta entre las sombras que las cortinas de la ventana creaban al moverse al compás del viento. En sus manos, la pequeña joya blanca que siempre llevaba atada al cuello emitía una luz mortecina, pero cálida, pudo saber él, por cómo ella la acunaba entre sus manos, su más grande tesoro sin duda, su más grande secreto envuelto en nostalgia y amor.

—Saori-san —la mujer volteó a verlo con cariño, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios con rapidez, pese a que Kouga sabía que ella tenía todos los detalles de su fuga de ese día, dejando el entrenamiento a medias.

—Kouga, ven aquí —señaló el lugar a su lado, aquél que recordaba de tiempos más remotos, donde ella solía contarle historias sobre caballeros que defendían al mundo, todos cuentos hermosos y llenos de esperanza.

Él obedeció, contento de que no hubiera ningún regaño detrás de sus labios rosa pálido, pero en cuanto se encontró a su lado, mirándola de cerca, cierta incomodidad se removió en su interior.

—Te traje un durazno —dijo para romper el silencio, que por primera vez en su vida, sentía se extendía incómodo entre ellos, como una pared difícil de superar.

Lo puso en sus manos y ella sonrió, aunque su sonrisa distaba mucho de la que había visto en su rostro mientras sostenía la piedra blanca, acunándola con una mirada implorante y cálida.

—Gracias —respondió la Diosa, pero no hizo ademán de comerse el fruto. Parecía ligeramente más ausente que de costumbre, perdida en pensamientos que nunca compartía con él, ni complicados ni tristes, para él sólo tenía sonrisas, cosas que sin duda habían sembrado esa incertidumbre en él.

Se quedaron en silencio, él, observándola de reojo de cuando en cuando, se sentía un poco estúpido, un poco avergonzado, un poco feliz y también tenía la creciente sensación de que algo había cambiado entre ellos, que su relación de hermanos se había transformado en algo más, aunque no podía precisar qué o cuándo había sucedido. Quizás desde que recibió el primer golpe de su maestra, quizás después... Pero por fin se había dado cuenta.

—Saori-san... Ese colgante... Es especial para ti, ¿verdad? —qué pregunta más idiota, se recriminó nada más decirla, pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Momentos después se descubrió esperando la respuesta con ansias.

—Sí —puso el durazno en su regazo, bien protegido pero aún así lejos de sus manos, que usó para acunar de nuevo la piedra blanca, acariciando los relieves, la pequeña luz que parecía moverse en su interior, pero que él estaba seguro era un efecto óptico—. Es algo muy preciado, un recuerdo.

Su tono no dejaba duda alguna y aún así, se atrevió a preguntarle una cosa más, mientras sentía que su estómago daba un vuelco en su interior.

—¿Es de alguien especial? —inquirió en lo que fue casi un susurro, sus ojos, tanto como los de ella, estaban fijos en la piedra, portadora de una extraña magia que no llegaba a entender, pero que aún así le atraía.

Saori cerró los ojos y sus dedos blancos alrededor de su amuleto de la buena suerte, consciente de que ante los ojos de Kouga no era la diosa Athena (y quería creerse que no lo era, de verdad quería, en ese mundo alejado de la guerra y de Seiya), de que era una simple mortal, casi su hermana, Saori. Y Saori la humana tenía derecho a enamorarse, a mantener recuerdos de personas perdidas, a suspirar en los atardeceres, en las puestas de sol. Quiso ser sincera por primera vez consigo misma, con él también, dado que lo estaba entrenando sin que él lo quisiera.

—Sí —parecía que era lo único que sabía decir, quizás lo era. Notó cómo sus palabras causaban impacto en el joven, notó cómo su semblante se desdibujaba en uno contrariado, dolido y luego sereno en escasos segundos, notó que habían avanzado a otro nivel en su relación. Y eso estaba bien (pensó, se convenció a sí misma), una Diosa no podía ser amada ni amar, no de la manera en que lo hacían los hombres, no, nunca.

—¡Vaya! Ya veo —Kouga no supo cómo, pero de pronto se había puesto de pie, listo para huir del lugar y de sus sentimientos momentáneamente—. Bueno, tengo que... Shaina debe de estarme buscando.

Sí, para darme una buena golpiza por haber escapado. Pero quizás eso era mejor que la atmósfera en la habitación, su corazón que de pronto se había congelado, la verdad que siempre entrevio en los ojos verdes de la que siempre debía de ver como a una hermana. Un corazón comprometido, lejos de él.

Saori no hizo ademán de detenerlo, lo vio alejarse sin decir una palabra, pero una vez estuvo fuera de su vista, fue el turno del durazno para ser acunado entre sus manos, aunque con una intención muy diferente.

—Seiya, dale fuerza. Sé que él puede hacerlo, tiene el valor suficiente para ello, la bondad y la calidez que un santo necesita. Dale fuerza.

Dio una pequeña mordida al fruto y sus jugos resbalaron por su barbilla. Estaba maduro y saludable. Un buen presagio, pensó. Ahora tengo que hacérselo ver a él, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

**FIN.**


End file.
